Doctor, Doctor!
by A Way With Words
Summary: Hermione needs a remedy for her wounds and Draco has just the one. Rather smutty.


**A/N : Little ditty that popped into my head. I do not however, own the characters. **

* * *

Draco lazily eyed his patient's body with little of the cool detachment he had perfected in his years as a healer. As her shirt was raised he followed the trail of fading blue bruises that traced her spine.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" he demanded with fiery eyes.

"I didn't think that it was going to be this bad, its been a few days," was the meek response. "Plus, I knew it'd leak to the press that I've been here. They're so quick to jump to conclusions that a doctor's visit automatically means pregnancy. Bastards. I'm surprised that they haven't already commented on my minute weight gain."

For the first time ever, Draco pondered Hermione Granger's idiocy. Dropping all pretence of a professional and adopting a tone that belied their childhood acquaintance, Draco bluntly stated his opinion.

"You have been living in pain for how long? A week? Because you're afraid of a bit of scandal? Where'd your spine go Granger? The woman I knew would tell the press either the truth, or at least to bugger off."

"_Don't_ presume you know me Malfoy." Granger said icily. "You never did and you still don't. So quit reminiscing about the person I apparently was and use your fancy training to relieve my pain." She grimaced again as she gingerly perched herself on the examination table.

Sufficiently reprimanded like only Hermione could do, Draco assessed the marks marring her soft pale skin.

"And how did you come about your injuries, Ms. Granger?" Draco asked in a professional manner.

Gritting her teeth against his prodding fingers on a particularly sore spot, Hermione answered, "A few stragglers of Voldemort's sympathizers caught me by surprise. They decided to stoop to my people's level and use me as a punching sac before I was able to get a hold of the situation. They're all now awaiting sentence in Azkaban and I am here, covered in bruises with possible internal bleeding and multiple broken ribs.

"I wasn't aware you were an Auror," Draco commented vaguely as he continued the exam.

"I'm not. In the past I've found it prudent to be competent with a wand." Granger replied with dry humour.

"I'm sure you did," he grinned. "I'm sure I don't have to remind you how competent I am with _my _wand, Granger." The innuendo was anything but subtle.

A barked laugh escaped Granger's plump pink lips. "Half of wizarding London's women could tell me, I'm sure. Although gossip does tend to exaggerate." She glanced sideways at the man beside her.

"I assure you, love, that nothing about my competence with my wand has been exaggerated." He leaned in close and placed his hands on the table next to her curvy hips. " I'd be happy to give a demonstration."

Blushing and batting her eyelashes coyly, Hermione gushed in a false voice, "Why now Healer Malfoy, I do believe that you just propositioned me. Isn't that against the rules?"

"Well I never." Malfoy exclaimed in mock astonishment. He quickly brandished his wand and produced an intricate charm that left twinkling lights around the office. "You naughty minded woman, _that's _what I meant by my talent with wandwork. Don't you have a dirty, dirty mind." Draco leaned in closer and breathed into her ear, "To hell with the rules." He grasped her voluptuous hips. "You never were a fan of them what with you always breaking them."

Indignation swept through Hermione but was quickly quelled by the meeting of their lips. The feel of his cool lips contrasted with his hot mouth as his tongue tangled with hers. The feel of his lips moved to her neck and he gently blew across her collar bones before he kissed them. Hermione's head fell back and a sigh fell from her lips. Draco's path continued down her cleavage and his hands traced the sides of her body. He released a moan as Hermione's fingers wound through his platinum locks.

He kissed the spots where he had healed her bruises and Hermione grinned sensuously at the gesture. Draco barely heard a stifled gasp as he brushed her mound and fiddled with the clasp on her jeans. Curse the Muggles and their fondness of chastity encouraging closures. Seeing his difficulties, Hermione took pity on him and placed her hands over his. She quickly unclasped her pants and shimmied them to the floor. Draco gently placed her on the table once again.

Draco took his time in thoroughly ravishing her. He skimmed his fingertips up her legs and just as she thought he would touch her where she needed him, he reversed his direction.

She cursed, "Arsehole."

Grinning lightly Draco ignored her comment and made his way up her legs once again. As his fingers brushed her slit she hissed through her teeth. The anticipation was mounting and Hermione could feel herself growing wet. Willing him to give in to her needs, she laced her fingers in his and led him to where she needed him most. He complied and bent her legs, opening her to him. He gazed at her face and could see the strains of her lust creased on her brow.

"You need to relax, love." With that he kissed her clit and sent her hips bucking. He didn't need divination to know that he'd break his nose with her doing that, he firmly grasped her hips and held her to the table. The way that his tongue traced her slit had her grasping his hair with force.

Draco sucked her clit into his mouth and gently rounded his tongue against it. Contrary to his gentle tongue, his fingers were roughly pumping in and out of her core. Her inner walls were clamping around his fingers, begging him to stay inside of her while her voice was begging the same thing.

"Oh," she breathed. "Oh my ….Malfoy." He glanced up and grinned, stopping all movement.

Hermione looked down into his stormy eyes with a pleading glance. "Please don't stop. For god's sake don't stop."

"Only making it better for you." He replied, suddenly pressing on her clit and making her hips buck and her back to arch in ecstasy.

Fire raced from her core through the marrow of her bones, making her toes curl and her fingers clench. An involuntary "Draco," fell from her lips as Draco continued his ministrations.

As Hermione spasms calmed and her breathing slowed, Draco stood and pulled Hermione's pants over her legs and settled them onto her hips. Dropping a sensuous kiss on her lips, he set her on fire again.

"I think that should take care of your injuries, Miss Granger. If you have any other questions or concerns, don't hesitate to return." Draco straightened his robes and made for the door.

"Hey!" protested Hermione. "You failed to demonstrate your renowned wandwork Malfoy." She pulled her shirt over her head, and when her vision wasn't obscured by fabric she could see Draco clearly once again.

"Then I suppose you'll have to return some time, hey Granger?" He threw her a wink and strode out of the office.

"Cheeky bastard." Hermione grinned and picked up her purse and headed for the door as well.

FIN

* * *

**Feel free to review :) I like hearing opinions**


End file.
